


i'll be yours for a thousand lives

by liamfeatzedd



Category: Zedd (Musician) - Fandom, anton zaslavski - Fandom, liam payne - Fandom
Genre: ??? i blame anton and his emoness for this, Fluff, M/M, also liam has floofy wavy hair and no gf/baby in this, slight angst, take a shot everytime i used anton's name, you're gonna be v drunk v fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamfeatzedd/pseuds/liamfeatzedd
Summary: Liam can't help but smile. "You really think you're getting rid of me that easily? You're stuck with me, Anton. Forever.""Is that a threat or a promise?""Whatever you want it to be."





	i'll be yours for a thousand lives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nowayout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowayout/gifts).



> for bee
> 
> thanks for putting up with my lazy dumb ass at all times!!! love you ♡
> 
> also [ come say hi if you want ](http://solistliam.tumblr.com)

Anton sighs, closing the door behind him.  
The first show of 2018 was done. The crowd was amazing. One of his favorite shows, by far. But he still feels like something is missing.

Or someone.

He’d really hoped Liam would come this time. After all, Anton performed at the very same club they met in person for the first time. The place that changed both of their lives. But, yet again, Liam didn’t come.

Of course Anton knows Liam has his own career and he’s unbelievably proud of him, as being a solo artist is exactly what he’s wanted since he was 14. It’s just that Liam promised him to really, actually, show up this time. And he didn’t even text or call him to tell him he has a music video to shoot or another song to record. Not that Anton doesn’t want him to work on his career, he really does, but sometimes he’d just like for his boyfriend to keep his promises. For once.

He doesn’t even notice the bouquet of red roses on the table at first. He doesn’t notice the candles either. What is going on?

“Hey, handsome. There you are.”

Liam’s sweet smile turns into loud laughter, when he sees the look on Anton’s face. “I know it’s hard to believe, but it’s really me. I’m finally here.”

Anton’s initial plans of being mad and not talking to Liam when they reunite are immediately forgotten, so he drops his bag and pulls Liam in a tight hug.

“I didn’t think you’d show up.” he murmurs, lips pressed against Liam’s neck.

“I really tried to make it to the show, but my flight was delayed.” Liam lets go of Anton, looking into his eyes. “As if I was gonna miss seeing you perform at the place we met for the first time, on purpose, come on now.”

Anton looks at him for a few seconds. He wants to say something, but he doesn’t know what. Does he want to tell him he’s happy that he made it? Or that he’s kind of angry that he never managed to make it before?

His train of thoughts gets interrupted when Liam gives him a kiss on the forehead. “Look, I know I wasn’t exactly the best boyfriend lately, and I know you might be pissed at me for just staying away without telling you why, but I have a good reason.”

Anton smiles to himself. He can’t refrain from making a sarcastic comment. “Oh, you do? Then it’s all forgiven, of course.”

Liam raises an eyebrow at him, but to his relief, Anton starts laughing almost immediately. “It better be a really good reason.” he says, crossing his arms. 

After taking a few deep breaths, Liam takes Anton’s hands into his own, rubbing them gently with his thumbs.

“Anton, I... God, where do I start... When we met, here, in Vegas, I knew you were gonna be very special to me. I had no idea you’d become the most important person in my life so fast, though. Everything you’ve done or said in the past year made me fall in love with you more and more and I still can’t believe I’m lucky enough to get to call the most amazing man in the world my boyfriend. Nobody understands me the way you do. Nobody has ever made me feel as loved and appreciated and valued as you do every single day. I... I can’t imagine doing all of this without you by my side. I would’ve gone crazy ages ago if it hadn’t been for you. Now, I wanna ask you something...”

Anton feels his heart skip several beats as he watches Liam get down on one knee, pulling a little box out of his back pocket.

“Anton Zaslavski, will you do me the biggest honor of spending your life with me and becoming my husband?”

Anton feels like he’s gonna faint. Everything is spinning and turning and standing still simultaneously.

Eventually, his legs are a lot weaker than he ever thought they could be, so he drops to his knees as well. 

“Of course I will.” he chokes out, voice hoarse from trying not to cry. 

Liam’s chest has never felt lighter. He doesn’t know if he’s surprised or just overwhelmingly happy right now. He barely manages to take the ring out of its box -his hands are shaking almost too much-, let alone put it on Anton’s finger.

[...]

“I really thought you were gonna leave me or something.” 

They lie on their bed, legs intertwined, Anton stroking Liam’s hair, serenity surrounding them.

Liam lifts his head in surprise. “You did? Why?”

“Because you never came to my shows, even though you promised you would. I couldn’t haven’t known you were planning on proposing to me.”

Anton tries to play it off, but Liam knows he’s still hurt.

“Admittedly, I was scared you were gonna break up with me because I was never around. I probably should’ve planned this differently. I know I should’ve kept my promises.”

“Look, it... It doesn’t matter anymore, okay?” Anton chuckles, shaking his head in disbelief. “We were both a bit dumb, but it turned out to be better than I could have ever imagined. Just... Please promise me you’ll never do anything like that ever again. I don’t think I’ll survive thinking I’ll lose you a second time.”

Liam can't help but smile. "You really think you're getting rid of me that easily? You're stuck with me, Anton. Forever."

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

"Whatever you want it to be."

Anton giggles again, trying to kiss Liam in the process, but somehow giggling and kissing don’t really work that well when you do both at the same time. 

Liam looks at him, with a heart full of love and affection.

“Ich liebe dich, Anton.”

Anton turns quiet. Giggling turning into a wide, warm smile.

“Ich liebe dich auch, Liam.”


End file.
